TDI Clue
by ogrelovesprincess
Summary: read and vote;0 IF YOU DON'T I'LL CRY :*
1. Chapter 1

TDI Clue

Chapter one: intro

I don't own total drama island :*( or Clue the movie or Clue the board game.

A/N

Hi people of earth or people that own computers, I Know that I probably shouldn't write a new story but I had to after me and my sister watched clue over and over again. Anyone who signed up for my Total Drama Island don't worry I'll get it out by Friday. The intro is just going to tell you who each person is. Not all 24 are in.

Clue people

Driver: Chef

Butler: Chris

Maid: Lindsay

Cook: Geoff (I figured they deserved a good meal.)

Motorist: Ezekiel

Cop: Cody

Singing telegram girl: Katie

Miss Body: Eva

Mrs. Peacock: Izzy

Miss Scarlet: Heather

Ms. White: Gwen

Mr. Green: Noah

Professor Plum: Tyler

Cornell Mustard: Justin

A/N

Me: well o.k. I need to know how your government works. Do you have a president or not? I'm young I don't know so tell me.

Duncan: First you don't use your two favorite characters now you don't know are government works.

Me: you know what fuck you.

Duncan: O.O

Courtney: You're not supposed to say that.

Me: review about the government and mistakes

p.s. How do you get a bata-reader


	2. letters

TDI Clue

Chapter 2: letters

A/N

Hi again people, I have decided to update a lot sooner because you all seemed to like it I decide to update early. I would like to thank you all. This is the letter they receive in beginning. In the real movie they received it but you didn't see it. All the letters are a little different. Sorry if it's a little stupid just a fill chapter the actual story will be better.

Chef's letters that no one ever got

4/12/08

Dear Heather Carson,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is a scarlet Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car and the fact that you're not married your name will be Miss Scarlet. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll be breathing. I will relieve you of your financial burdon, if you can keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08

Sincerely, a friend

4/12/08

Dear Isabella Paxton,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is a blue peacock print Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car and the fact that you are married your name will be Mrs. Peacock. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll be breathing. I will relieve you of your financial burdon, if you can keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08.

Sincerely, a friend

4/12/08

Dear Noah Allan,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is a green Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car your name will be Mr. Green. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll be breathing. I will relieve you of your financial burdon, if you can keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08.

Sincerely, a friend

4/12/08

Dear Justin Washburn,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is a yellow Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car your name and the fact that you're a Colonel your name will be Cornell Mustard. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll be breathing. I will relieve you of your financial burdon, if you keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08.

Sincerely, a friend

4/12/08

Dear Tyler Foster,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is a plum Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car your name and the fact that you're a professor your name will be professor plum. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll still be breathing. I will relieve you of your financial burdon, if you keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08.

Sincerely, a friend

4/12/08

Dear Gwen Anderson,

You have been invited to a dinner party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. You may have noticed your car is white Mercedes Bendz this is now your car. Like your car and the fact you're a widow your name will be Mrs. White. You must use this name at the party for your safety if you tell anyone your real name I can't guarantee you'll still be breathing. I will relive you of your financial burdon, if you keep your real name to yourself. Be here on 10/21/08.

Sincerely, a friend

Chris's letter ever one got

4/20/08(last minute)

Dear all the people I'm sending this to,

Come to this party at 2224 Drama Way Maskoka, Ontario. Drive your Mercedes Bendz here and I'll give you a weird name. Come tomorrow and I'll stop your money problems.

Me: Well that sucked.

Duncan: 0.0

Courtney: He's still phased from when you cussed at him

Me: well than review about the suckiness, Aloha

Duncan: he cussed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people there's a poll now (I am AN IDIOT) AND PEOPLE WHO SIGNED UP FOR MY TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IT'S GOING TO BE DONE THIS WEEK END SWEAR IF NOT ALL FLAME ME AND CUSS AT ME BECAUSE I HAVE KARMA PUSHING CHRIS OFF THE DOCK RIGHT NOW

ALOHA

BYE

;)

;0

:)


End file.
